


Não no meu sofá

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Teasing
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Chii... baixa do meu sofá, agora.”“Achei que fosse o nosso sofá.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Não no meu sofá

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Não no meu sofá**

“Levanta-te.”

Chinen levantou o olhar para o seu namorado, parado à porta do salão.

“O que disseste?” perguntou-lhe, a esbugalhar os olhos em sinal de surpresa.

Viu Yuya aproximar-se com ar que na cara de outra pessoa teria parecido ameaçador, mas que na sua só parecia vagamente chateada.

“Disse de levantar-te imediatamente daquele sofá.” reiterou o maior, aparentemente irritado pela expressão de escárnio aparecida na cara de Chinen.

“Acabei de sentar-me, Yuu. Porque tenho de levantar-me?” perguntou-lhe, ainda sem compreender o que incomodava Takaki.

“Porque acabaste de tomar duche. Porque ainda tens o roupão. E porque com o roupão molhado estás seguro a arruinar o sofá.” respondeu-lhe Yuya, em tom mais e mais enfurecido.

Yuri baixou o olhar por um segundo, e logo limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

“Desculpa, não tinha pensado nisso.” respondeu, sem dar aceno de querer-se mover.

Sabia que o maior ia enfurecer-se, e sabia também que não estava muito sábio desafiar os seus limites, não quando tratava-se de detalhes assim, pelos quais preocupava-se muito.

No entanto, cada vez que repetia-se que não deveria tê-lo provocado, não podia parar.

Estava muito divertido vê-lo ficar-se vermelho na cara, enquanto tentava de evitar de reagir duma maneira precipitada.

“Chii... baixa do meu sofá, _agora_.” chiou o maior pelos dentes.

Yuri suprimiu um sorriso, a fingir de ser indignado.

Levantou-se, a olhar Yuya para os olhos em desafio.

“Achei que fosse o _nosso_ sofá.” argumentou, em tom ofendido, a divertir-se ainda mais a constatar que o seu namorado começava a vacilar.

“Claro que é o nosso sofá. Sabes o que queria dizer, Yuri. Se depois vai estragar...” começou a dizer, mas por fim parou. Estava menos firme que antes, e o seu olhar estava tão exasperado que o menor não pôde mais evitar de rir.

Dum gesto repentino, logo, desatou o cinto que tinha amarrado o roupão, a fazê-lo cair graciosamente no chão e a voltar a sentar-se.

“Yuri! Que diabo estás...” exclamou Takaki, mas não teve tempo de acabar.

“Tirei o roupão molhado.” respondeu com simplicidade Chinen, e logo indicou-se com ar travesso. “ _Este_ não é nada que o teu sofá não tinha visto já.” terminou, com um sorriso sardónico.

O desconforto na cara de Yuya deixou o seu lugar à exasperação.

Pareceu querer acrescentar algo, mas por fim limitou-se a suspirar e a sentar-se ao seu lado.

“É o _nosso_ sofá.” resmungou, a tirar a Yuri, que caiu outra vez na gargalhada, sem acrescentar nada.

No geral, achava, para ir ao encontro dos desejos do seu namorado podia também _suportar_ de ficar nu no seu sofá.


End file.
